i wasn't planning on staying too long
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: You just kissed the air a moment ago, but it seems as though you have disappeared. AU!DracoLuna


title: i wasn't planning on staying too long

summary: you just kissed the air a moment ago, but it seems as though you have disappeared. / alternate universe.

pairing: draco&luna

author's note: i seem to have lost my better, original copy of this and i'm mad. it seems to be that this is utter crap. i tried to make my!draco different than i usually write him, but i couldn't do it ugh.

/

he's a cold, bitter city boy looking for someone to tamper with.

she smiles at him – her hair mingling with the clouds that lazily circle their heads.

he kisses her – not because he wants to – because he can.

but she doesn't notice this. no, she notices the way he lingers. she remembers that his breath lasted longer than his taste.

/

her fingers entwine with the playground bars, her hair escaping it's tight bun. he likes to look at her – she's different than most girls. she smiles like it's a race – life is a race, that is.

she looks at him with lost eyes and a smile that fits and he likes to think that he would like to be lost with her too.

when he's with her, there's a feeling in his stomach that he can't place.

/

he meets her friends, a ginger brother and sister, a curly haired girl, and a raven haired boy.

they hate each other immediately but they smile for her – because she leaves that lasting imprint on their hearts.

"you better not leave her," the raven haired boy says.

"i wasn't planning on staying for long," he mumbles.

she kisses him on the doorstep and they leave – her eyes twinkling.

he doesn't think anyone else has gotten to meet her friends before – and even though he doesn't care for them, he feels honored – or maybe.

/

she kisses him. her bright red lipstick stains his porcelain cheek.

he feels a flutter in his stomach. he's not so good with explaining how he feels.

"love," she says that night.

"oh, fuck," he says.

/

he pulls her into the ocean and watches how the water tracks down her cheeks.

she nestles into his chest, and she belongs there, maybe.

the salt water stings his lips. she kisses him and pulls him into her. she whispers something against his lips but he can't tell what she's saying.

she smiles against his chest and they get knocked down by the waves but he can't help not caring.

the skin on his back burns, and he's feeling okay when she presses her lips against the peeling skin.

/

she takes a photo of him for her photography class.

he stares into the lens but – his lips break into a smile at the last possible second.

she gets an a plus and it's offered to be shown and he doesn't really understand why she's so happy but he accepts her kiss.

/

he finds a cd on his doorstep.

there's only one song.

_i fell in love at the seaside._

oh.

/

he picks her up and they go out to a concert that he thinks she might like. she's wearing a black dress and he smiles at her.

her eyes are more blue than lost and he's wondering how long it's been that way.

when they play the song, she kisses him – long and deep like the ocean churning.

_i fell in love at the seaside._

he doesn't really know what he's doing and the days are speeding past – but.

/

he leaves for a few days – doesn't tell her.

he walks the city streets, the air hot and heavy and he can't breathe.

he finds himself at a party, one his friends threw – and a girl presses her body against his and he doesn't want to but he finds himself falling into the old pattern of meeting a girl and fucking her without knowing her name.

the door echoes when he slams it shut. he finds a cigarette and watches the smoke travel upwards. her name pops up on his cellphone screen and he clicks the talk button without thinking.

"i'm so sorry," he says.

she whispers, "okay."

she hangs up.

he doesn't realize that he's crying until he tastes salt.

/

he gets on the next bus and travels back. he brings a bouquet of flowers and when he gets to her door, she doesn't even comment. she kisses him, lets the salt of her tears mingle between their lips. she speaks when she pulls away.

"i love you."

he leaves out the back door.

/

she sends him a message.

_i always knew you'd be the one to hurt me._

/

he sees her the day before he goes home.

he's at the seaside.

it's been a month since he's last saw her and she looks the same really. the same as he began his game with her.

he goes up to her and says, "i love you."

she smiles and walks away.


End file.
